


Solar Voltage

by riktus90



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A bit silly, Gen, Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Or any - Freeform, a bit OOC, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riktus90/pseuds/riktus90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick had been to the country.  His grandparents had owned a house and a farm that he spent many memorable summers on. Camping, fishing, horseback riding and that time he was chased by an escaped goat.  He never knew about this though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have written in a long time. This particular little ficlet was inspired by something that happened to a cousin of mine when he went for a tramp in the forest behind my home in a VERY rural part of the midwest. I hope you enjoy it!

The woods were quiet. Quiet in the way that makes you look over your shoulder again and again. Their footsteps, his footsteps, far too loud in the stillness.

" Yer walkin' too loud, Rick. Won't be able ta hear nuthin' and yer gonna scare the game," Daryl spoke suddenly, soothing Rick's burst of paranoia.

Rick frowned," I thought I was getting quieter." 

" Ya are, jus' not that much."

Exasperated, Rick looked at Daryl. Of course he was smirking. That look he got whenever he knew his ribbing had gone exactly as planned.  
" Don' worry about it. You'll learn, just gonna take some time."  
Rick snorted derisively.

" Time? I've had plenty of time." 

" Yeah, but huntin's an art. You just ain't had 'nuff practice yet."

Daryl looked at him and gave him a tiny smile that was both smug and reassuring. Rick sighed and began walking again behind the archer. Looking at his feet Rick tried to match his steps as closely as possible to Daryl's placement. He was so focused, the loud twang and thud of the crossbow surprised him into reaching for his pistol.

Daryl raised his eyebrow.

" Scare ya, Sheriff? Thought ya were more aware than that."

" Guess I was focused too hard on being quiet."

He looked around them and noticed a fence. It was glaringly obvious. Whoever had owned it before had clearly been someone who cared. It was in excellent shape despite the lack of current maintenance. Although as Rick walked closer, he could see that someone had neatly cut out a section , right up next to the post, leaving no hanging strips of wire.

" We're going to cross this, right?"

Daryl look over at him, then at the fence," Nah, we'll go up the line a ways. See if there's anythin' crossin it. If there is we'll maybe set up a stand in a tree to shoot from."

Daryl pulled the arrow from the rabbit he had picked up. A quick nod and they were moving again as he fastened a rope around its neck and hung it down his back. 

Following Daryl's footsteps again, Rick's mind began to drift to his kids. Back to the prison, back to Carl and Judith, and to the people they were trying so hard to feed and protect. So many of them now it was almost unbelievable. Carl had friends now, children his own age or at least near enough to it that the exact number didn't matter.

The sun was lower then he last remembered it. Looking around them again he realised they had followed the fence a long ways. Rick looked back along the way they had come.

" Hey Daryl?"  
" I know. It's about time we head back. There's a trail here. See?"

Rick looked down and he could see the shape of what could be hoof prints, a lot of them.

" Are those deer tracks?"

Daryl nodded," Yup. They jump the fence here an' head on up that way."

Daryl stood up suddenly and Rick stepped back. He reached out to catch his balance on the fence beside and something clubbed him, hard. He fell back, pain clawing its way through him. Every nerve seemingly alive and singing angrily.

He blinked, and began to try and stand. His muscles twitched and seized uncontrollably. Vaguely he could hear Daryl saying something but he was too focused on trying to stand. A wave of rage roared up inside him.

" What the hell did you hit me for?" he snarled at Daryl, teeth bared like an animal.

" I didn't! You touched the fenced and yelled, then you fell over!"  
Managing to look at Daryl in face, finally, and getting to his feet, Rick said," Then what happened? Last thing I know, you stood up and something hit me over the head!"

" Ain't nuthin' hit ya over the head, ya jus' fell over!" Daryl backed up a step and looked behind Rick," Did ya touch the fence?"

Rick staggered and turned around, still unstable and twitching. Did he touch the fence? He looked down at his left hand and flexed his fingers. They seemed stiff and painful, more than the rest of him.

" Well, maybe I did, but why would touching the fence matter? It's just a wire fence!"

Daryl started to grin and then started to chuckle. He burst out into a bright blast of genuine, full-bodied laughter, something Rick had never heard come from stoic archer.

Angry again, and very confused, Rick demanded," What are you laughing at?"

Daryl took a breath and gasped out," The fence...The fence is electric!"

"Electric? How can it be electric? All the power is out and has been for over a year! You know that!" Rick was yelling.

Daryl got himself under control," They put some of these fence lines on solar power. The fence will still be live and you don't have to take care of it as much."

" And you couldn't have told me?" Rick felt like stamping his foot, grown man or not.

" I thought you knew?"

" How would I know that?"

" Ya grew up in Georgia, right?"

" In the city! I only visited the country!"

Daryl was still grinning," Can ya walk alright?"

Rick briefly considered sneering at him but decided to behave himself.

" Yeah, I think so." He took a few experimental steps and managed to keep his feet.

They began to walk back and Rick's muscles kept twitching obnoxiously. His skin felt too tight and his head was pounding. Daryl kept looking at him, lines of concern creasing his face. When they got to the end of the fence Daryl pointed.

" See that square, Rick? That bit o' solar panel keep this whole line of fence running."

Rick reached out and petulantly ripped the square off, effectively disconnecting the power source. He threw it away, into the woods and actually got it a good distance from where they were standing. Rick looked at Daryl, he was grinning again.

" Let's get home, gonna be dark in an hour and we got a couple'a rabbits to clean up still."

Rick grunted irritably, nodded, and moved forward.

Later, after dinner, while he held Judith and listened to all the different branches of conversation Rick tried to relax.

Carol walked over and sat beside him, smiling, and said," So I heard you had the shock of your life today." 

Rick groaned and looked over towards Daryl who was, of course smirking in a very self satisfied way. Judith began to yawn and rub her eyes, a very tired and unimpressed little baby.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! You read it! I never thought I'd actually post this here. Writing stories was once a hobby of mine and I hope to pick it up again, although I am very rusty! Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading!


End file.
